12 March 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-03-12 ; Comments *All-singles show (apart from the sessions, and a track from an early Rolling Stones EP) . *Both sessions are repeats that happen to have been originally broadcast on the same date (1980-02-14). *Peel expresses surprise that the The Boys Next Door single was cut at Porky in London. This must have been shortly after the band relocated from Australia to the UK (and shortly before they renamed themselves The Birthday Party). *Not to be confused with Nightmares On Wax, Nightmares In Wax were Pete Burns' band before Dead or Alive. Peelie's comment after playing the track is amusing in retrospect: "for those of you thinking of writing in to say that was sexist, I don't think there were actually any references to gender throughout the entire piece"... *This is a particularly Liverpudlian show, with even a Brookside reference. *Tracklisting also available at the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. Sessions * Stiffs, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1980-02-05 (MV4). * Visitors, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1980-02-06 (MV4). No known commercial release of either session. Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 2' begin at start of show *Tenpole Tudor: Real Fun (single) Korova *Stiffs: Let's Activate (Peel Session) *Boys Next Door: Happy Birthday (single) Missing Link *Pop Group: Where There's A Will, There's A Way (single) Y/Rough Trade *Visitors: Pattern (Peel Session) *Red Beans And Rice: That Driving Beat (single) Chiswick *Jam: Away From The Numbers / The Modern World (live) (single) Polydor -- Limited edition bonus single issued with Going Underground. *Elti Fits: Their Grip (single) Worthing Street *Apartment: The Car (single) Heartbeat *Adam & The Ants: Cartrouble (single) Do-It *Stiffs: Innocent Bystander (Peel Session) *Killing Joke: Pssyche (b-side 'Wardance' single) Malicious Damage *Rolling Stones: Confessin' The Blues (Five by Five (EP)) Decca *Visitors: Exploiting The Masters (Peel Session) *Nightmares In Wax: Black Leather (single) Inevitable 002 a 7" 33rpm single. Predictable results. *Rough Justice: Black Night (Knight?) (single) (Self-pressed) *Joy Division: Dead Souls (single) Sordide Sentimental *Wah! Heat: Better Scream (single) Inevitable 001 *Stiffs: Best Place In Town (Peel Session) -- Listen to the way Peelie reads out the list of all their upcoming gigs. It's all in the timing, you know... *Delta 5: You (single) Rough Trade *Visitors: The Orcadian (Peel Session) *Wilko Johnson: Down By The Waterside (single) Rockburgh *Mekons: Teeth (double single) Virgin *Boys Next Door: Riddle House (single) Missing Link -- B-side of Happy Birthday *Clock DVA: Brigade (1980: The First Fifteen Minutes (7" compilation)) Neutron *'File 2' ends *Piranhas: Yap Yap Yap (single) Attrix *Modern Eon: Second Still (Pieces (EP)) *Stiffs: Brookside Riot Squad (Peel Session) *Selecter: Carry Go Bring Come (live) (single) 2 Tone -- B-side of Missing Words *Visitors: Our Glass (Peel Session) *Q-Tips: S.Y.S.L.J.F.M. (The Letter Song) (single) Shotgun *Fischer-Z: So Long (single) UA *'File 1' ends File ;Name * 1) 1980-3-12 John Peel Radio 1 * 2) 1980-03-12 Peel Show DB155.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:00:01 *2) 1:33:43 ;Other *1) Complete show. File created from T230 of 400 Box. Ripped and encoded by billfromnorthwales. *2) File created from DB155 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. Excellent sound quality. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared 12 March 1980 Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment